The present invention is directed to a fiber optic industrial connector and, more particularly, an LC fiber optic industrial connector.
Industrial telecommunication connectors are known in the art, as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,475,009 and 6,595,791. The '009 and '791 patents disclose RJ-45 connectors, which do not include duplex clip and connector assemblies. Moreover, none of these prior art industrial connectors disclose an LC fiber optic industrial connector that allows simple removal of the LC connectors during or after termination.